


Perdiendo

by InuKidGakupo



Series: KakaGai Week 2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Drama, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Infidelity, Jealousy, Last Chance, Love Triangles, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Gai se va a casar.Oh, pero la boda no es con Kakashi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Shizune
Series: KakaGai Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073963
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: KakaGai Week 2020 entries





	Perdiendo

**Author's Note:**

> KAKAGAI WEEK 2020
> 
> Día 4
> 
> Prompt: Perdido/Encontrado   
> \---
> 
> Utilicé este prompt como “Pérdida” 
> 
> Las partes en cursiva son en el pasado

Kakashi espera que su sonrisa sirva de algo, que sea adorable o al menos parezca un poco feliz.

La comisura de su boca duele y puede sentir que sus labios se han agrietado debajo de su máscara, raspando la suave capa de tela de algodón que huele sospechosamente similar a la sangre, como si mantener la lengua aprisionada entre sus dientes hubiera resultado en alguna herida de la que, en su estado, no era consciente.

Hay una mesa delante de él, pequeña y de un tipo de madera brillante que refleja la luz de la lámpara y le lastima los ojos. Kakashi la usa como un sostén cuando la conversación sigue avanzando, porque él ha escuchado esa conversación algunas veces, al menos la mitad de ella, la parte desagradable de ella que había esperado no volver a oír jamás.

Ahora la escucha de nuevo como si hubiera salido de alguna tumba y su expresión en realidad no es diferente a la que haría de haber visto a un muerto. Aunque posiblemente haber visto a un muerto hubiera sido más agradable, al menos hubiera sido impresionante y emocionante, y no se hubiera sentido como un enjambre de moscas revoloteando al interior de su boca.

Con la mano sosteniendo la madera, Kakashi levanta la mirada y atrapa esos ojos oscuros que lo miran con expectación, esperando ansiosamente algo que Kakashi pueda decir al respecto porque Gai realmente piensa que podría decir algo bueno al respecto.

— Eres el primero al que se lo digo — el nerviosismo es evidente, tanto como la felicidad que salta a su ceño suavemente fruncido y su sonrisa tambaleante como una hoja colgando en el borde de una rama seca.

— Bueno, está bien — no es la respuesta que posiblemente Gai espera, porque su expresión cae un poco, solo un poco, antes de atreverse a asentir.

— Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, Kakashi, si ella dice que no...

Algo en la emoción de Gai lo hizo sentir nauseabundo de una manera que sintió que ya lo había experimentado antes, o quizá de una versión de eso. Una catastrófica versión de eso. La pérdida.

Horriblemente familiar.

— Dirá que sí — sus palabras son una afirmación absoluta, lo que en realidad solo parece empeorar el martilleo de su corazón.

No miente, sin embargo. Había visto la expresión en la cara de Shizune cuando veía a Gai, ese pequeño fuego en sus mejillas lindas y redondas, la manera en la que acariciaba su dedo anular vacío y miraba la nuca de Gai como si pudiera transmitirte su deseo.

Y de alguna manera, lo hizo.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? Porque estoy tan nervioso que... me siento como si tuviera quince años de nuevo.

La risa de Gai es honesta y profunda, aunque el ruido extra y la forma en la que resulta desagradablemente larga solo afirman el hecho de que se lo está tomando en serio y de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

Su cabeza se mueve en una afirmación, aunque no cree que a los quince años Gai estuviera pasando por una etapa de hormonas y enamoramientos juveniles, porque lo que Kakashi recordaba era que a los quince años Gai estaba intentando hacerse más fuerte y practicando una técnica suicida en el piso de su habitación.

— ¿Crees que le guste? — la mano de Gai se mueve sobre su ropa, hundiéndose en la pequeña bolsa de su chaleco que tenía la obvia forma de una caja con esquinas diminutas.

Kakashi no quiere tener que ver. Él desearía solo poder darse la vuelta y decirle a Gai que no le interesa mientras salta por la ventana sin dar explicaciones.

Mira, sin embargo, pese a que una parte de su pecho se quiebra cuando la pequeña caja de terciopelo se extiende delante de su cara con una tortuosa velocidad.

La tapa se abre casi de golpe con un sonido suave de aire silbando, dejando al descubierto una pequeña y redonda figura con un diamante al centro como el nido pequeño de un pájaro maldito y miserable.

Kakashi aprieta los dientes. Es un reflejo que no puede evitar, así como no puede evitar imaginar su propio dedo en ese anillo, entrando lentamente mientras lo observa contra la luz de la lámpara blanca como si supiera algo de las cosas de valor.

— Es... lindo — la voz de la derrota, o del dolor, no estaba seguro del sentimiento al que pertenecía el sonido pero dejó que se arrastrara en su lengua hasta chocar con un ruido desagradable en la punta de sus dientes.

Gai lo sigue mirando, o mirando el anillo en la pequeña caja que Kakashi sostiene en sus manos con aversión, como esperando que pasara algo más.

— Nunca fui bueno con esta clase de cosas — el pecho de Gai se desinfla con cada palabra, y sus dedos sostienen la caja sobre las propias manos de Kakashi, haciendo roces entre sus dedos que Kakashi hubiera preferido no sentir para no tener que recordarlos más tarde —. Pero si a ti te gusta...

— No es a mí a quien le tiene que gustar — lo dice automáticamente, como siempre había soltado sus palabras agrias cuando algo lo estaba molestando.

Se da cuenta lentamente de que esta vez no debería hacerlo. No está noche. O ninguna noche desde ahora. Pero Kakashi ha sido cruel tanto tiempo que espera que Gai solo lo tome como cualquier cosa.

— Lo sé, pero siempre has tenido buenos gustos — las cejas de Gai se levantan lentamente, y la comisura de su boca se tambalea como si estuviera a punto de reír —. Por eso quería mostrártelo.

— Bueno, lo es. Es lindo. Lo amará.

Su respuesta pretende calmar la duda de Gai, pero él todavía mira el anillo pequeño, con la mano suspendida en la mano de Kakashi como si pudieran eliminar el espacio con el nombre de _Shizune_ entre los dos.

— Quiero que seas el que me acompañe al altar — Kakashi lo fulmina con la mirada, aprovechando la atención que Gai le daba al anillo —. Eres la única familia que me queda.

Bajo su máscara, Kakashi puede sentir su rostro torcerse en aversión y en asco, decidiéndose por un gesto de sorpresa para cuando Gai vuelve la vista al frente.

— Sí... lo haré — su corazón se aprieta cruelmente en su pecho.

— Gracias, Kakashi — Gai sonríe dulcemente y retira las manos de Kakashi, llevándose aquella caja con él.

Mira hacia afuera por un momento, más allá de la sonrisa de Gai y más allá de la imagen anticipada de Shizune sonriendo.

— Estaba tan ansioso por saber qué pensabas — el tono íntimo de su voz hace que Kakashi se estremezca — Si me decías que era muy rápido, o una locura, probablemente no lo haría.

Podía escuchar su corazón martillear, las palabras en forma de gritos arrastrándose en su cabeza. Ruegos. Arrepentimientos. Suplicas salpicadas como pasos anormalmente fuertes en sus oídos.

 _No lo hagas_ , pensó, _dile que no lo haga..._

Pero no podía hacerlo.

— Todo saldrá bien — Kakashi solo pudo dar una sonrisa a medias mientras la noticia se volvía una pelota hirviendo quemando su interior.

— Eso espero — Gai sonríe y asiente, y Kakashi casi espera no volver a saber nada de eso, que nunca tenga que escuchar nada sobre esa boda, o sobre Gai, esperando que la muerte y las maldiciones vinieran pronto por él.

Por supuesto, no lo hicieron.

* * *

_La llama del mismo modo que cuando eran niños._

_“Shizune-chan, Shizune-chan”, gritaba Gai, de ese modo en el que sus mejillas redondas se sonrojaban y sus labios vibraban en una sonrisa boba y soñadora que trataba de esconder con su actitud naturalmente resplandeciente._

_No podía ocultarlo, por supuesto, y todos sabían que Gai era un tonto por haberse enamorado de una niña que simplemente abandonó la aldea un día sin decir adiós._

_Aun así, los ojos de Gai se iluminaban cuando hablaban de su compañera, llenándose de anhelo y esperanza tonta, diciendo que volvería, diciendo que probablemente aquella niña pensaba tanto en él como él pensaba en ella._

_Kakashi fue duro al respecto, le dijo que ella nunca volvería y que si lo hacía de todos modos ella era demasiado buena para él._

_Las conversaciones sobre ese tema eventualmente se apagaron con los años, y con el tiempo el amor de Gai por esa niña también se enfrió._

_Entonces estuvieron solos, solos juntos, y Kakashi había creído que todo ese tiempo sin saber de ella había sido suficiente para olvidarla, para dejar de quererla, y él había estado esperando..._

_Bueno, en realidad no sabía que había estado esperando._

* * *

Shizune dice que sí, lo que en realidad no es una sorpresa.

Gai se queda arrodillado un momento más, como si no pudiera creerlo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba y los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras Shizune gimotea y sonríe delante de él.

Kakashi se obliga a mirar directamente la escena, con los ojos fijos e inmutables en la figura de Gai, sobre el pequeño pedazo de metal que intenta colocar de inmediato en la delgada mano de Shizune entre movimientos temblorosos.

Tsunade se ríe a su lado, subiendo los hombros mientras parece extrañamente conmovida y no celosa, como quizá Kakashi había esperado de ella con un anhelo de diversión demasiado roto para considerar en absoluto.

— Supongo que nos quedamos solos — el tono de humor en su voz es doloroso, como el sonido de un cuervo que buscaba arrancar algo dentro de su pecho desde la oscuridad.

Kakashi arruga la nariz, negando brevemente en un gesto que podría significar cualquier cosa. Desagrado. Indiferencia. Rencor. _Odio_.

Aparta la mirada de la pareja, concentrándose en la marca de los vasos de agua sobre madera del escritorio de Tsunade, donde Gai había decidido reunirlos a los dos para ese momento.

 _Familia,_ dijo Gai, haciéndolo preguntarse qué concepto tenía de familia además de sus intentos de hablar con piedras en el cementerio cuya respuesta fue un perpetuo vacío sin propósito.

 _No soy familia_ , quiso decirle cuando Gai lo llevó, cuando dijo que tenía que estar delante de las personas más importantes en sus vidas. "Te equivocas" pero no había podido hacer otra cosa más que entrar en la puerta y esperar a que Gai simplemente le declarara su amor a alguien más.

Kakashi sostiene el pequeño vaso contra su mano, sobre su máscara, remojando la tela mientras intenta ignorar la risa de Shizune. Demasiado alta, aguda. Sentimental. Algo en ella lo suficientemente vacío para que a Kakashi le recuerde el sonido de la espada contra sus huesos, haciéndole sentir una punzada debajo de las costillas.

Tsunade se pone de pie. Lleva una pequeña sonrisa bailando y se acerca lo suficiente para abrazar a Shizune. Una madre encantada, mejor de lo que hubiera sido realmente de ser madre. Un intento de culpa, quizá.

El pequeño espacio da un breve momento para que Gai lo mire directamente. La sonrisa baila en su rostro, brillante y sincera, desagradable. Kakashi corresponde porque tiene que responder, porque no puede decir lo que siente... el burbujeo, calor.

Celos.

Tsunade se vuelve a Gai en un momento, tirando de él y dándole un pequeño golpe y un jalón sobre la oreja como si pretendiera castigarlo por anticipado en caso de ser necesario, lo que parece casi ridículo considerando todo lo que es Gai, el tipo de hombre que soltaba bromas suaves e inocentes, coquetería de niños de la academia, palabras elegidas de forma tan detallada que habría podido llamar a la belleza de Shizune de mil maneras distintas y todas estarían lejos de satisfacer su punto.

El tipo de hombre que no notaría jamás el enamoramiento de alguien más por él.

No de otro hombre.

El líquido quema suavemente su lengua cuando inclina el pequeño vaso en su garganta, entre su máscara polvorosa que añade un sabor a tierra que se agrega al trago de bilis.

— Kakashi — el llamado lo hace torcerse, mirando sobre su vaso ahora vacío el rostro de Shizune, de pie a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca para que pueda oler su perfume suave a rosas que había encontrado la primera vez en la ropa de Gai con un gesto de desagrado.

 _"Hablaba con ella_ " había dicho Gai, con las mejillas rojas y las manos nerviosas. Kakashi lo anticipó tanto como lo temió.

Sus manos fingieron sostener todavía su libro, con la mirada en los ojos de puntos negros de Gai mientras disimulaba un suspiro tonto.

 _"¿Lo hacías?"_ Preguntó, guardando la esperanza de que Shizune lo rechazara. De que fuera ciega a lo que tenía, a lo que se suponía que solo Kakashi tenía permitido ver.

 _"Lo hacía"_ y Gai sonrió y Kakashi sintió un dolor agudo crecer en su pecho.

No podía competir contra eso. Se dio cuenta.

Que inesperado.

_¡Una mujer!_

Algo dentro de su mente se hizo pequeño, como un escarabajo luchando en el suelo con las patas arriba, destrozando sus alas.

 _Competir._ Kakashi creyó que no tendría que competir contra nada para empezar. Gai era suyo. Le pertenecía por derecho. Fue Gai el que se aferró a él por una razón que Kakashi no comprendía todavía. Fue él el que comenzó. Era lo justo.

Entonces cuando ella llegó de alguna manera todo pareció injusto.

Y sin embargo, ese día simplemente le pidió a Gai ir a los baños termales con el deseo de que su perfume desapareciera.

Que ella desapareciera.

Shizune cambia su peso nerviosamente ante su mirada y su silencio, dándole una sonrisa inocente y dulce que hace que la sangre de Kakashi se mueva como respuesta. No en agresión. No en violencia.

Solo en una neblina de celos y auto-desprecio.

Odio.

Odio por los dos.

— Gai me dijo que te había mostrado el anillo antes — su voz, el trino agudo de una mujer que ha sabido guardar la compostura y decencia a pesar de todo.

Kakashi le da un asentimiento sin emociones. No es algo importante, en realidad. Shizune solo trata de hablar con él posiblemente en un intento malo de llevarse mejor con lo que parece la única familia de su prometido.

La familia que en realidad no lo es. Que lo tomaría de vuelta por la fuerza, que lo desnudaría, que lo haría suyo frente a sus ojos solo para probar su punto.

_Mío y no tuyo._

— Lo hizo — presiona sus labios debajo de su máscara, mirando más de lo que debería mirar a Shizune.

Cabello negro, corto. Ojos expresivos y amables. Lo estaba mirando con soltura a pesar de que Kakashi podía notar su disgusto filtrándose en su propia expresión.

Se pregunta si ella podría notarlo. Si podría reconocerlo. Fantasea un segundo en lo que diría, en lo que pensaría, si se sentiría celosa por él de alguna manera que compensara lo que él sentía por ella ahora.

_Desprecio._

— Gracias por apoyarlo — es lo que dice, demasiado distraída por su propia felicidad para notar la manera en la que los ojos de Kakashi caen sobre sus párpados entrecerrados.

— Está bien — Kakashi asiente.

En el espacio de un segundo Shizune se mueve, más cerca. El olor de su perfume inunda su nariz y Kakashi lucha contra el deseo de ahogarse y toser en respuesta ante la leve náusea.

Shizune se balancea contra su costado. Su yukata ceñida a su cuerpo le da razones de sobra a Kakashi para sentir más desprecio. Era bonita e inteligente, ni siquiera era capaz de odiarla con decencia sin admirarla en el proceso. Patético.

— Kakashi...— su mano toca su hombro. Kakashi siente fuego en su piel ante el contacto no deseado.

Se recompone difícilmente, considerando tomar la botella de sake que Gai había llevado para la ocasión y beberla hasta el fondo para tratar de apaciguar las emociones, pero se conforma con volver a reclinar el vaso vacío contra sus labios cubiertos.

— Ahora que estaré con Gai, también seremos como familia, ¿cierto? — tararea, mirándolo detrás de sus ojos oscuros como los de Gai, debajo de un arco de pestañas largas y negras como ramas carbonizadas.

La insinuación de la sugerencia le da un espasmo, pero Shizune lo conoce a ese punto. Si no era directa, Kakashi jamás admitiría que llegó por él mismo a una conclusión así.

— Después de todo, eres como el hermano de Gai, ¡eran inseparables de niños!

 _De niños_ , la única etapa que Shizune conoció auténticamente de Gai o de él mismo. No sabía más. Ni siquiera podría enlistar la mitad de las cosas que Kakashi sabía de Gai.

_Casándose con un desconocido._

— Lo éramos — arrastra la última palabra. La insinuación al pasado. Lo éramos antes de ti. _¿Por qué no puedes volver a irte?_

— Estabas ahí también entonces — silba sobre el vidrio. El líquido ha dejado una mancha en el fondo del vaso, como una marca de fuego o sangre reseca — Antes de que te fueras.

El rostro se Shizune finalmente hace un gesto diferente. Sus párpados caen en un movimiento que repite y sus labios pintados que han manchado el rostro de Gai forman una risa avergonzada y endeble.

— No dijiste adiós — Kakashi sabía que no debía decirlo como un reclamo, pero lo hizo.

La línea de los labios de Shizune se aprieta y el labial se pierde entre su comisura, escondido entre la pequeña línea de dientes que se asoma para morder débilmente su labio inferior.

— No fue mi culpa, no sabía que me iría por tanto tiempo... — explica, pero él solo quiere que se calle, irritado por el pasado, por la auténtica pesadumbre en Shizune por haberse ido y dejado a Gai siendo ella la única otra persona que le hablaba además de él mismo y Dai.

_No lo lamentes._

Después de todo, que Shizune desapareciera fue la razón por la que Gai se aferró más a él. Después de su huida había sido el tiempo que tuvieron los dos para estar juntos.

— Pero ya no volveré a irme nunca, sin importar nada, Kakashi, así que puedes estar tranquilo — Shizune dice conversacionalmente, como si fueran amigos. Como si realmente pretendiera jugar a ser su familia — No volveré a lastimar a Gai.

Kakashi aprieta el agarre en su vaso. El cristal truena débilmente, a punto de romperse contra el pequeño relámpago que escocia sus dedos a través de sus huesos.

Sabía que estaba hablando realmente en serio con quedarse e intentarlo. Alguien que fue más fiel a millones de cosas antes que la aldea que dejó, o el amigo que dejó, ahora hacia un juramento desagradable y sinsentido como ese. Como si Gai la necesitara para vivir. Ella era una tonta.

— Bien — Kakashi finalmente se sirve otro vaso de alcohol, bebiéndolo rápidamente para ahogar el nudo en su garganta — Haz lo que quieras.

No tenía sentido seguir escuchándola.

Las promesas nunca fueron cosa de ella.

O de alguno de los dos.

* * *

_Cuando Shizune volvió, Kakashi sintió que algo adentro de su cuerpo se destruía como un pequeño bloque de arena bajo una enorme ola._

_Era más alta de lo que fue cuando era niña, aunque seguía teniendo esa apariencia dulce que inspiraba confianza y tranquilidad._

_Tardó en reconocerla lo que duró su caminata por la entrada de la aldea, mirando aquel corte de cabello negro y esos ojos amables y comprensivos por largos segundos, pensando vagamente que la conocía._

_Llevaba su atuendo negro tradicional, sosteniendo un pequeño puerco en sus brazos mientras sonreía y se acercaba a ellos rápidamente, formando palabras que no comprendió del todo, que no entendió o no quiso entender hasta que su voz estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para distinguirla._

_— ¡Chicos! Soy Shizune, ¿no me reconocen? — se rió, del mismo modo en el que lo hacía, con los cambios más suaves y mínimos en su rostro lozano y su expresión juvenil._

_Ella se acercó, tocando su brazo primero antes de moverse al frente y sonreírle con una confianza vieja al recuerdo de dos niños que ahora eran un par de hombres._

_Entonces Kakashi escuchó aquel sonido, el tartamudeo que no había oído en años acompañado por una risa boba y nerviosa._

_— Shizune-chan... — Gai casi cayó cuando extendió los brazos al frente, abrazándola con devoción._

_Kakashi sintió la boca repentinamente seca al entender que el tiempo no había cambiado nada, que Gai todavía abrazaría y miraría de ese modo a Shizune para siempre._

_Shizune, por otro lado, cambió. Porque cuando bajó al pequeño cerdo ella miró a Gai y pareció darse cuenta de quién era él ahora. Pareció entender que ahora Gai era fuerte y enorme, atractivo, listo y famoso, y que valía la pena._

_“No lo mereces” lloriqueó su mente, “si no lo quisiste como era antes... no lo mereces”._

_Ella volvió a reanudar el abrazo, pegándose descaradamente a su cuerpo y enredando sus delgados brazos en el cuello de Gai hasta que él la cargó encantado contra su pecho._

_Y algo en mirarla y en entender que de verdad era ella le hizo sentir que de alguna manera se lo había quitado._

_Lo estaba robando._

* * *

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? — Kurenai suspira, descansando su peso contra la cama de Kakashi en un intento de parecer tranquila, con su sonrisa doblada en un gesto que Kakashi solo puede leer como tristeza.

Asuma parece no escuchar el sonido chirriante de Kurenai, fumando en el filo de la ventana. Tal vez realmente mirando las estrellas que alumbraban torpemente la aldea con sus guiños aburridos, o quizá pensando en algo más.

Del otro lado Kakashi se encoge ante su pregunta, sosteniendo uno de sus libros favoritos entre sus dedos con desinterés, considerando sus propias palabras.

— No puedo hacer nada — silba, mirando a sus amigos con un rostro sereno lleno de apatía que disfrazaba todo el dolor que se presionaba detrás de su garganta.

Asuma da una especie de asentamiento, aunque no parece demasiado seguro de nada y mantiene los ojos en la pequeña nube de humo que se escapa entre el espacio del vidrio.

— Van a casarse en dos semanas — anuncia el apresurado hecho, como para oírlo realmente en su propio tono de voz.

Levantando la mirada Kurenai parece estremecerse en sorpresa, pequeña, y el movimiento de su cuerpo femenino le hace pensar inevitablemente en Shizune, haciéndolo retorcerse en algo cercano a la repulsión impulsiva.

— Es estúpido — Asuma ladea la cabeza, mirando a Kakashi brevemente — Todo esto. Ellos dos juntos, es estúpido.

Kakashi casi se ríe de sus palabras. Era lo que posiblemente quería decir realmente, delante de Gai, o de quien hiciera falta para que todos comprendieran que no tenía sentido.

En algún momento del pasado parecía algo claro o eventual. Gai lo llevó a una cita con Kurenai y Asuma y los cuatro cenaron y rieron. Fue una cita real para él. Kurenai incluso parecía feliz por ellos y en un susurro le preguntó a Kakashi "¿ustedes se gustan?"

Entonces él sonrió y se sonrojó. Dijo que sí.

Probablemente debió pensar mejor las cosas.

— Entonces, ¿simplemente vas a rendirte? — las cejas delgadas de Kurenai suben, suaves como plumas sobre un charco de carne joven y pálida.

Kakashi no responde verbalmente, simplemente mueve la cabeza en lo que podría ser un asentimiento. Sus ojos se cierran, detrás de sus párpados puede ver a Gai, con el cuello inclinado y las venas de su mandíbula marcándose en una risa suelta y alegre. La risa que le dio a él y que ahora pertenecía también a otra persona.

Era egoísta. Y odiaba esa idea y se odiaba a sí mismo. Pero lo quería de vuelta.

— No puedo hacer más que rendirme — en una lucha que no luchó demasiado. Las retiradas eran para evitar caídos, pero las retiradas también fueron para los cobardes... o para los que volvían muertos.

— Podrías intentar decirle a Gai, podrías decirle que todo este tiempo...

— ¿Que lo amaba? — se ríe de sus propias palabras. Asuma le da una mirada impotente, Kurenai lucha torpemente contra la lástima — ¿Y de qué va a servirme?

— Es mejor que no hacer nada — el humo enreda las palabras de Asuma, pero no disfraza el tono de la derrota.

— ¿Y eso de que me sirve? — Él mira sus manos temblorosas, el reflejo patético y encogido de su rostro en el vidrio de la ventana, la tristeza en sus ojos, la desesperación — Él no va a arrepentirse.

Kurenai asiente, mirándolo con decisión — Tal vez no — murmura — Pero si no se lo dices, eres tú el que va a arrepentirse.

* * *

_Kakashi lo intentó una vez, después de que Gai había sido internado en el hospital luego de su primera misión real donde necesitó abrir la séptima puerta._

_Genma lo miró con sospecha, masticando el senbon y rodándolo entre sus dientes con un suave sonido metálico antes de poder darse la vuelta y llevarse a Ebisu con él._

_Kakashi se acercó a la cama de Gai en dos pasos, con las manos todavía temblorosas y la imagen de toda la sangre que había visto cuando el equipo de Chouza regresó y fueron recibidos en la puerta de la aldea por otro escuadrón pequeño._

_Había pensado que había muerto. Una imagen común en el mundo ninja. Muerto y frío. No diferente a Rin, no diferente a Obito o a Minato o a Sakumo o a Dai o cualquier otro._

_Pero Gai estaba vivo, contra cualquier pronóstico. Estaba vivo cuando posiblemente no debió estarlo, acostado en esa camilla pequeña de hospital._

_Kakashi pensó en las consecuencias, pensó en que un día Gai no volvería y que era un estúpido por arriesgarse así._

_Sin embargo, Kakashi se concentró en el dolor en su pecho, en el alivio. La tensión de su estómago adquirió un nombre y cuando miró sus ojos oscuros y brillantes solo pudo tener esperanza._

_Una segunda oportunidad._

_— Gai — los dedos de Kakashi viajaron en el borde de la sábana, buscando a tientas la mano de Gai que se apretó suavemente contra sus dedos._

_Lo habían sedado un poco en un intento de mitigar el dolor residual de las puertas, pero todavía estaba lo suficientemente consciente para mirarlo y reconocerlo, para darle una sonrisa un tanto suelta y confiada, bordeando incluso la arrogancia._

_Los labios de Kakashi se apretaron contra las palabras, probablemente demasiado tentado a evitar sus sentimientos y murmurar cualquier otra cosa, pero la imagen de Gai, herido como estaba, fue suficiente para sacar el sentimiento desesperado de su corazón._

_— Estoy feliz de que no hayas muerto — sus dedos se presionaron. El aire entre sus palmas se volvió hirviente de un momento a otro, cálido como siempre fue Gai — Estaba asustado..._

_El rostro se Gai se encogió en ternura y sus ojos lloraron lágrimas dramáticas, aunque silenciosas contra el temblor de su cuerpo._

_— Kakashi... mi querido Rival... — gimoteó Gai, a punto de dar un discurso que Kakashi silenció con un gesto de su mano._

_Debía decirlo, era el momento en el que debía decirlo._

_— Gai, yo... te quiero._

_Las cejas de Gai subieron, luego bajaron. Una mueca demasiado suelta se filtró en su expresión y dejó ir una pequeña risa._

_— Yo también te quiero — murmuró — Eres mi familia — su estómago se hizo un pequeño nudo ante el tono tranquilo e ignorante de voz — Siempre seremos hermanos, Kakashi._

* * *

Cuando la fiesta de despedida de Gai termina, dejando a Asuma, Genma y Ebisu fuera de su vista en la entrada del bar, Kakashi siente que el tiempo en el reloj agoniza.

Se quedan callados algunos minutos, caminando en silencio a través de las calles de Konoha mientras Kakashi todavía trata de sonreír cada vez que la mirada de Gai cae aleatoriamente sobre su rostro.

— Kakashi — una pequeña burbuja esponjosa y blanca de aliento cálido abandona los labios de Gai, y Kakashi casi espera que no diga nada.

 _Quédate callado_ , ruega, _déjame llegar a casa y olvidar que esta es la última noche que todavía me perteneces a mí._

Pero Gai ya está raspando sus manos debajo del pequeño abrigo negro, moviendo los ojos al cielo, donde la luna cuelga y las pequeñas estrellas se salpican alrededor del firmamento, separadas eternamente por una espesa y gigantesca masa negra de vacío entre los dos.

— Vamos a mi departamento, podemos seguir bebiendo algunos tragos... ya sabes, para los nervios — la sonrisa de Gai es cálida, y Kakashi no está sorprendido de lo ajeno que es a su dolor, de lo incapaz que es de notar los ojos apagados y grises con los que había estado mirándolo toda la noche.

Kakashi ladea la cabeza, mirando los charcos de tierra negra a través del camino como si fuera algo demasiado interesante de admirar.

No hay manera en la que pueda soportar estar cerca de Gai más tiempo sin ser demasiado obvio con todo, pero había algo en el tono suplicante de Gai que hizo que se estremeciera, sabiendo que Gai estaba lo suficientemente aterrado con la boda y cansado con los preparativos que necesitaba un descanso casi tan desesperadamente como Kakashi necesitaba uno.

Se obliga a levantar la mirada, tragándose su tristeza como si fuera una piedra de afiladas esquinas atrapada en su garganta y sonríe de la forma más genuina que puede.

— Vamos — su voz es suave y tenue, sin embargo, sus manos tiemblan cuando Gai se acerca y lo rodea por los hombros, tirando de él.

* * *

_En el fondo, Kakashi parecía estar seguro de las cosas._

_No hacía falta decir nada en absoluto, no era necesario que Gai comprendiera sus sentimientos o que los correspondiera._

_Podrían permanecer de la misma manera para siempre, uno al lado del otro, hasta que murieran en combate o hasta que fueran lo suficientemente viejos como para retirarse y permanecer unidos._

_Entonces no volvió a intentar decir sus sentimientos después de esa única vez, no volvió a mencionar nada más y se conformó con lo que tenían. El toque eventual de su mano, la cercanía. La familiaridad._

_De todos modos, no irá a ningún lugar. Juró. De todos modos, yo no iré a ningún lugar._

_Y pensó, que de esa manera al menos seguirían permaneciendo juntos._

* * *

La habitación de Gai es cálida, lo que contrasta agradablemente con el frío invernal del exterior.

Hay un escritorio de madera en el fondo, atrapado entre la pared y la cama, con grandes montañas de papeles y estantes de bolígrafos regados en su superficie.

Gai deja las latas de cerveza ahí, pasando una mano por el borde de la silla antes de sentarse torpemente en la esquina del colchón, haciendo crujir la base con su peso.

— Ven, siéntate — Gai se hace a un lado, palmeando el lugar vacío en las sábanas junto a él.

Kakashi obedece mansamente, acercándose entre trompicones disimulados de sus pies hasta alcanzar la cama de Gai, donde se desploma y añade otro rechinido a la madera.

Por unos momentos, Kakashi casi puede olvidarse de todo, perdiéndose en la sensación engañosa de estar así con Gai, como lo estuvieron muchas veces antes, solos y borrachos, perdidos en sus penas silenciosas mientras pasaban la noche en vela contando historias e inventando algunas otras.

— Kakashi — la voz de Gai es áspera y rompe su atmósfera, obligando a Kakashi a sentirse miserable otra vez, a darse cuenta de que en unas horas Gai estaría cruzando el altar con alguien más.

Kakashi abre los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada de espesas pestañas sacudiéndose como abanico sobre sus mejillas enrojecidas por el alcohol.

— Tengo mucho miedo — la cálida respiración de Gai cae en su mejilla, humedeciendo su máscara con su aliento ebrio.

Kakashi se deja caer hacia atrás, pensando en las cosas que podría decirle. Había muchas cosas. Un millón de ellas que podrían servir. Algo sobre que no debería temer, que solo sería un evento importante antes de que su vida en matrimonio lo compensara todo.

Pero cuando Kakashi abre la boca, es golpeado por el sentimiento doloroso que anidaba en su pecho y se da cuenta de que no puede decir nada. No quiere decir nada.

Gai se acuesta también, rozando sus brazos cuando la gravedad los junta al centro de la vieja y familiar cama.

Su olor está por todos lados, mezclado aquí y allá con la fragancia natural de hojas frescas del cuerpo de Gai.

Inhala esa esencia, la de los dos, y es casi demasiado injusto pensar en que nunca más tendrán eso. En que Gai se irá a vivir en una nueva casa, durmiendo y viviendo con una persona que no es él.

Casi no puede creerlo todavía. Había estado esperando, y esperando, pensando que un día las cosas simplemente podrían ser distintas entre los dos.

Gai era Gai. Y Gai era el Rival de Kakashi. Gai le pertenecía, esa era la idea que se había quedado arañando su cerebro, estancada en la mente de Kakashi para siempre.

 _Mío_. Quería decir, _solamente mío_ , excepto, por supuesto, que no lo era en absoluto, porque Gai había estado enamorado de la misma chica por los últimos veinte años y porque Gai no había entendido nada nunca sobre sus sentimientos.

_¿Y de quién era la culpa?_

Gai suspira lentamente, tarareando algunas palabras mientras cierra los ojos y mueve la mano en círculos céntricos sobre su propio pecho, pensando en el día de mañana, probablemente.

El ojo de Kakashi pestañea, tentado a simplemente dormirse, no como una reto igual a cuando eran niños y veían quien podía dormir primero, sin saber nunca el resultado de su competición.

Esta vez es diferente, esta vez solo quiere dormir y no tener despertar en la mañana, de preferencia.

Al menos las luces están apagadas y no tenía que ver a Gai, ni Gai tenía que verlo a su lado, pretendiendo que estaba bien y que todavía lo podía llamar amigo.

— Kakashi — la voz adormilada de Gai se arrastra en un susurro como una serpiente, metiéndose debajo de su piel.

Kakashi maldice a la luna cuando suaves líneas de luz llegan a la ventana y apuntan directamente a su cuerpo, alumbrando su rostro medio oculto entre la sábana.

Al ver el pequeño pliegue de las cejas de Gai, al ver su mirada de ojos oscuros, Kakashi siente que podría quedarse más tiempo. Solo un momento más. Solo uno.

Un instante donde fuera de él. El primer y último instante donde fuera solo de él. Algo a lo que Kakashi pudiera aferrarse.

De alguna manera, ambos se miran al mismo tiempo, quedándose quietos en el silencio que llevaba consigo una repentina tensión que lo hizo tragar la saliva acumulada en su boca.

En un momento, Kakashi es consciente de su mano en la orilla de su máscara, del pulgar arrastrando la tela por debajo de su nariz hasta liberar sus labios ligeramente agrietados por el frío.

Kakashi inclina la cabeza suavemente, hundiéndose en las sábanas hasta presionar con su boca los delgados labios de Gai.

Su pecho se aprieta con el contacto, como un resorte tenso detrás de los músculos de su estómago.

Los labios de Gai son cálidos y húmedos, suaves debajo de su boca, pero apretados en una línea inmóvil que volvía su contacto en un gesto desesperado y unilateral que hizo que su corazón se contrajera.

Gai se inquieta ligeramente debajo de él por unos momentos, moviendo sus labios en el inconfundible gesto de una sonrisa formándose contra la boca de Kakashi.

— Kakashi, ¿qué estás haciendo? — la mano de Gai en su hombro lo empuja lo suficiente para poder mirarse, y Kakashi puede ver sus grandes cejas formando una pendiente que parecía encontrarse sobre su nariz en un gesto de diversión y sorpresa.

Sus manos se aferran a las sábanas a su lado, apretando la tela almidonada mientras esperaba el rechazo de Gai.

Sin embargo, la piel callosa de los dedos de Gai se mueve sobre su hombro hasta su mandíbula, acariciando un momento antes de apretar su nunca y tirar nuevamente hacia él para reanudar el beso.

* * *

_Cuando Gai entró con Shizune al bar, Asuma hizo una mueca y Kurenai soltó un gruñido._

_Todos los demás se quedaron en silencio también, incluso Genma miró con interrogación a Kakashi y con una incredulidad molesta que se ocultó cuando Gai se acercó con ella, con una mano apretando su cintura._

_Genma tarareó cuestiones al azar. Kurenai solo les dio una pequeña sonrisa y Asuma se encogió de hombros._

_Cuando ellos llegaron a Kakashi, él les dijo que estaba feliz por ellos._

_Aunque no debería haberlo dicho._

* * *

No hay incomodidad después de eso, solamente una sensación nauseabunda, la traición y la decepción hundiéndose en la piel.

Mantiene los ojos en el techo, sin atreverse a mirar a Gai, porque no es capaz de ver esos ojos confundidos de alguien que parece que no sabe lo que quiere a estas alturas.

Hay muy poca satisfacción ahora, demasiado poca, casi nada. Y Kakashi se queda quieto, escuchando sin ceremonias el corazón de Gai latiendo fuertemente contra su oído en un golpe cargado de remordimiento moribundo.

— Kakashi... — su voz es desmoronada y culpable, Kakashi la odia al instante que Gai la pronuncia — Si hubiera sabido antes lo que tú sentías...

— No, Gai — corta sin dolor, únicamente con el tono de una aceptación, sin reconocimiento —. Mañana es un día importante. Así que déjalo ir, ¿quieres?

Siente a Gai tensarse, la piel sudada y desnuda arañando todavía su propio cuerpo en una caricia sucia e ingrata.

— Sí — responde, y Kakashi casi quiere llorar porque sabe perfectamente que Gai nunca ha sabido renunciar a algo fácilmente.

Cerrando los ojos, deja que las manos de Gai lo sostengan cerca y que sus labios se aprieten en lo que serían los últimos besos, fríos y disueltos, de una despedida silenciosa.

Afuera de la ventana, el sol comienza a pintar las nubes del horizonte sobre los árboles de la aldea.

El tiempo se desangraba entre sus dedos.

Las últimas gotas en forma de besos apresurados antes de que Gai finalmente le perteneciera a alguien más.

* * *

_Al final, Gai nunca le contó a nadie lo que Shizune le dijo aquella noche, después de haber estado con todos sus amigos en el bar._

_— Creo que le gustas a Kakashi._

_Gai levantó las cejas en sorpresa, luego en una incredulidad sorda y dolorosa._

_— Por supuesto que no — dijo, medio ocultando un dolor extraño, medio ocultando una muerta ilusión._

_— Pero... la forma en la que te mira..._

_Los pasos de Shizune se detuvieron, mirando con miedo y terror a Gai, con el deseo de que pudiera ser honesto en caso de que algo más estuviera pasando entre ellos._

_— Después de todos ustedes dos..._

_— No — la voz de Gai sonó espesa y agria. Probablemente el tono de alguien que se ha rendido sobre algo mucho tiempo atrás — No hay nada entre Kakashi y yo, no te preocupes — sonrió — Nosotros... solo somos amigos._


End file.
